This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Concrete and asphalt are prone to suffering cracks over time due to a number of different factors. These include annual stresses produced by the freeze/thaw cycle, repetitive cyclic loading, and settling of the base over time. While it is possible to simply fill in a crack when it is formed, this does nothing to prevent the crack from expanding. Repair to the cracked surface, therefore, must be undertaken on a regular basis as the crack expands.